


It's a Match!

by xmzame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cas and Dean are roommates, Fluff, Jealous Dean, M/M, dating app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmzame/pseuds/xmzame
Summary: Castiel explores a newly installed dating app on his phone with the help of his friend Anna. His roommate, Dean, has something to say about it.





	It's a Match!

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely no hate towards the use of dating apps haha, this is just what college AU Cas and Dean might think of them ((and smth i quickly wrote after deleting HER for the tenth time))

“He’s cute.”

Castiel shakes his head at his friend. “I checked his profile. Racist.”

Anna makes a quick gesture with her hand. “Okay. Next.”

Castiel swipes left and… swipes left and… keeps swiping left.

“Geez, Cas, didn’t know you were so picky,” Anna remarks as she watches him continue swiping left after a quick glance at their profile.

“I’m not being picky. These guys just… don’t say much about themselves other than what they’re into. I don’t trust that,” Castiel explains.

A scoff comes from a few feet away from them.

“What, Dean?” Castiel asks. He looks at the boy taking up all the space on the couch, phone in hand.

Dean shrugs, keeping his gaze on his phone as he scrolls away. “Nothin’. Didn’t say anything.”

Anna narrows her eyes at him. “Something’s on your mind. Spit it out.”

Dean sighs. “I just think Cas isn’t right for that app.”

“Excuse me?” Castiel interjects.

“I mean— that stupid app isn’t right for _you_ ,” Dean corrects himself.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Castiel asks, crossing his arms. “You’re on this stupid app, Dean.”

“Yeah, but I only go on it when I’m desperate or something.”

Castiel huffs. “So you’re calling me desperate?”

Anna slowly gets up from her seat. “I need to use the bathroom,” she whispers, making an exit out of the room.

“No, I’m not calling— look, guys are dicks, okay? You’re not going to find a decent one on there,” Dean says, turning to face him.

“You don’t know that. Plenty of relationships and friendships develop from these things,” Castiel argues.

“Yeah, and you found a good match yet, Cas? Because like Anna said, you seem a little picky there.”

Castiel sends a long, icy glare at him. “Fine.” He looks back at his phone and goes to the list of people who swiped right on him. “I’ll just match with the rest of these people. I might even marry one of them to prove you wrong.”

Dean sits up, crossing his arms. “Fine. Go ahead, man. Whatever makes you happy. I’m heading out,” he says, getting up from the couch.

“Where?” Castiel asks, watching Dean move to the door.

“To get some— stuff. I don’t know, we’re running low on a lot of things.”

Castiel finds himself getting up from his seat. “But- I can go with you.”

“No, you just stay and- find your future partner,” Dean grumbles as he heads out the door.

Castiel hears the door shut and sighs, dropping himself back on the sofa.

“Yikes,” Anna’s voice comes from the corner of the room.

“What is his problem?” Castiel lets out in frustration.

Anna sighs and sits next to Cas on the arm of the sofa. “He’s very jealous, Castiel.”

“It doesn’t give him an excuse to act like that,” Castiel mutters. “Whatever- I’m over him. I’m going to get myself matched.” He proceeds to swipe right on every profile on his list.

“Are you really? Over him?” Anna asks.

Castiel shoots a quick look at her and darts his eyes back to the screen.

“Of course I’m not over him.”

Anna groans, “You both are so difficult to deal with! I’d have thought you two sorted your crap out in second year.”

Castiel only shrugs. He widens his eyes as he sees the profile he accidentally matched with.

“Oh no. Is there a block option?” Castiel asks.

“Yeah, why?”

“I accidentally swiped right on a furry.”

 

+++

 

Castiel cringes at the words on his screen.

_Hey baby. Doin anything tonite? ;)_

He really shouldn’t have done all that swiping out of spite. He ignores the message and goes over to his other conversations. Talking to new people is exhausting. Most of his conversations so far don’t seem to be leading anywhere interesting either. This dating app’s definitely a bit of a letdown.

The front door opens with a familiar shuffle of footsteps heading towards the living room.

“I see you’re back with a lot of stuff,” Castiel says when he sees Dean entering with two bags of necessities.

Dean takes one glance at him and doesn’t say anything as he walks over to the table to place his things.

“There’s really no need to be so dramatic,” Castiel mutters. He hears Dean sigh as he turns around to face Cas.

“I was a dick to you, and I’m sorry. Okay? It’s none of my business what you do with your dating life,” Dean admits. He shrugs and raises both hands. “And if you do find the love of your life on that thing, I’d be happy for you.”

“What? Dean, you—” Castiel stands up from his seat to move over to Dean and puts on the fondest expression he can. “You’re one of the most intelligent men I know. But you’re being an idiot right now.”

“Excuse me?” Dean raises both eyebrows.

“I never said I wanted to find the love of my life on a… stupid app,” Castiel says. “I just wanted to try and talk to more people in the community and see where it leads.”

Dean ponders on that and nods. “Ah. So I was right; that app _isn’t_ right for you.”

Castiel rolls his eyes light-heartedly and grins. “You were an ass about it. But in a way, you were right. Some of these guys are nice, although I don’t think these conversations are going anywhere. Honestly, I'm not even interested in anyone... new.”

Dean’s face lights up at that and turns smug. “Actually, hold on. I think you might like this guy...” He takes his phone out and starts searching his way through the app. “He’s pretty cool, let me show you.”

“No Dean, I’m trying to say I—” Castiel gets interrupted by a buzz in his hand. He checks his phone to see a notification on his lockscreen.

_Impala67 liked you!_

Castiel feels his entire face heat up. He doesn’t hesitate to hide the smile on his face and does the quickest swipe when the app loads.

Dean smiles back at him as both their phones buzz.

_It’s a Match!_


End file.
